Crafts
The following is the list of crafts that are available for the Arcane Tradition: Witchcraft. Ancient Longevity You suffer none of the frailty of old age, and you can’t be aged magically. Additionally, for every 5 years that pass, your body ages only 1 year. Arcane Attunement Choose one of the following damage types: acid, cold, fire, lightning, necrotic, poison, radiant, or thunder. You gain resistance to that damage type. You can choose this craft one additional time. When you do so, you must choose a different damage type. Beguiler You gain proficiency in the Insight skill, and you gain proficiency in your choice of either the Deception or Persuasion skill. Cauldron You gain proficiency in the Herbalism Kit and Poisoner’s Kit. Additionally, as an action, you can conjure forth a cauldron with which to create potions and poisons in. This cauldron is summoned for 1 hour. Whenever you use your Herbalism Kit or Poisoner’s Kit to create a potion or poison, you can create one additional potion or poison of the same type. You can use this craft once per short or long rest. Faithful Mount Once per short or long rest, you can cast the spell find steed without expending a spell slot. When you do so, if your mount has an Intelligence of 6 or higher, it gains the ability to speak one language of your choice that you speak. Hag’s Movement Your movement speed increases by 5 feet, and you can move along vertical surfaces or upside down on your turn without falling during the move. Hag’s Stomach You are immune to the poisoned condition, and you can eat rotten food and tainted water without suffering any penalty. Infectious Cackle You learn the spell Tasha's hideous laughter. This spell counts as a wizard spell for you, is always prepared, and does not count against the total spells you can prepare or learn each level. In addition, as a bonus action, you can elicit a wicked cackle, unnerving to those nearby. Creatures within 5 feet of you cannot target you with opportunity attacks until the beginning of your next turn Nature’s Explorer You gain proficiency in the Nature skill. Additionally, moving through nonmagical difficult terrain costs you no extra movement, and you can also move through nonmagical plants without being slowed by them and without taking damage from them if they have thorns, spines, or a similar hazard. Night Witch You gain proficiency in the Stealth skill, and you can see in dim lighting within 60 feet of you as it if we’re bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern colors in darkness, only shades of grey. Pureblood You gain immunity to disease, and one per short or long rest, you can use your action to touch another creature suffering from a disease, expending a spell slot of your choice to remove the disease from them. Trusted Companion You add the find familiar spell into your spellbook. When you cast find familiar, your familiar gains additional hit points equal to half your wizard level, and your familiar can read and speak every language that you speak. Witch’s Sight You can see through fog, mists, smoke, and similar obscurants without any penalties, and you can see into the Ethereal Plane up to 30 feet.